


【盾冬+叉冬】Guilt&Pleasure（上/中/下）

by Nothingbutslash



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, M/M, Multi, Rope Bondage, Sex Toys, Threesome - M/M/M, 双龙
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 23:12:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3547310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nothingbutslash/pseuds/Nothingbutslash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>* 这是个操蛋的AU故事：吧唧和叉骨是对couple, 但是吧唧遇到了更能满足他肉欲的大盾，于是偷腥啪啪啪，没事就啪啪啪，叉骨知道后嘤嘤嘤（大雾），其实应该会采取些行♂动♂。</p><p>* NC-17  捆绑、道具play、不喜误入、触雷别点！！！</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> * 这是个操蛋的AU故事：吧唧和叉骨是对couple, 但是吧唧遇到了更能满足他肉欲的大盾，于是偷腥啪啪啪，没事就啪啪啪，叉骨知道后嘤嘤嘤（大雾），其实应该会采取些行♂动♂。
> 
> * NC-17 捆绑、道具play、不喜误入、触雷别点！！！

三年来，Bucky和Brock一直过着安稳的夫夫日子。然而，Bucky和上司Steve的那次酒后乱性彻底改变了他们的生活。肉欲的刺激和满足让Bucky尝到了偷腥的甜头，他逐渐和Steve发展成了一段婚外情，虽内心对丈夫Brock有所愧疚，但肉体却早已沉沦其中难以自拔。

*

“嗯...”Bucky喉间发出低低的呻吟，他的双手被反捆在背后，胸部的两块乳肉因细绳的紧勒而格外突出，两颗乳头正在Steve手里被各种搓揉玩捏，敏感的身体根本受不了如此撩拨，乳尖变得硬翘挺实，连带下身也无法抑制的有了感觉。

“你很喜欢被人玩乳头，是吧？“Steve贴到人耳边这样说着，一手的中指和食指继续夹住凸起向外扯弄，另一只手从对方紧实的腹部滑下，分开夹紧的双腿，指尖摩擦他的阴茎，“这里，都那么硬了呢。”

Bucky涨红着脸，他很想开口否认，但他的身体的确在人一次次羞辱的调教中越发敏感，得到了许多难以启齿的快感和愉悦。

Steve没有急着撸动，而是先感觉一下手中的饱满，手指从囊袋一直抚到龟头，然后慢慢划过从另一边回到囊袋，整个动作缓慢的让Bucky抓狂，欲望一点点的积蓄着却始终找不到发泄口，他难耐的挺腰往男人握住阴茎的手心磨蹭。

“忍不住了么？”Steve的舌头钻入Bucky的耳中，带着啧啧声舔舐起耳道，这让Bucky不由想到自己被对方压在身下狠狠操弄，后穴里的那些淫液被挤出发出的声响，他的呼吸急促起来，下身又硬了一分，可对方依然不紧不慢，根本不打算痛快满足自己的样子让Bucky不爽极了，“Steve，该死的，要我求你么？！”

“我知道待会儿你会求我的....”Steve坏笑着加重掐弄乳头的力道，Bucky发出惊呼，很快就被人的吻给堵了声。Steve把果冻般的下唇含进嘴里贪婪的舔舐，在对方发出小猫般的呜咽后，灵巧的舌趁势钻进人的嘴中与人搅动纠缠，同时手也开始照顾人的感觉上下有节奏的套弄起来，时而挤压两颗沉甸甸的囊袋，时而指尖戳弄冒水的马眼，不一会儿满满的白浊就沾湿了他的手心。

发泄后的Bucky整个人都放松下来，但大脑依然性奋，他知道自己接下去要做什么。无需彼此多言，他自然的身体前倾跪趴在床上，压低身体抬高臀部，把事先涂满润滑剂扩张过的菊穴对着人，舒展开的褶皱中央，粉色的小洞微微张开，随着呼吸一收一缩。

Steve眯起眼,湛蓝的眼眸透出蠢蠢欲动的兽性，他直接两根手指一起插进撑开的菊穴，知道下面那张小嘴向来淫荡，手指不停浅出深入的顶撞摩擦敏感点，扑哧扑哧的操干让穴口的颜色越发艳丽。

“啊....就是这里.....嗯......”Bucky撅着屁股断断续续的低叫，后穴好像完全不懂得羞耻，配合手指贪婪的吞吐。阴茎又再次挺立自主的磨蹭床单，得不到抚弄可怜的抖动，最后一下被顶弄的太舒服快有感觉时，对方却在此时无情的全部抽出，取而代之一个冰凉的球体抵上了穴口，他有些疑惑的看向身后，“...这是什么？”

“震动串珠，让你更爽的东西。”Steve边说，边用珠子圆润的珠身摩擦起Bucky张合的后穴，微微加重力道后半颗珠子陷入，接着一推轻易地就被人吃了进去，第二颗珠子随即抵在了他的肉穴口：

“这张嘴很能吃么，不好好玩玩多可惜啊。”

没等Bucky反应，Steve就一下子塞入两颗珠子，刻意的往后拉出一颗后，以前进一些、后退一些的节奏一颗接着一颗往里塞，让原本得不到释放的Bucky愈加难受。  
  
“混蛋...不要...这样玩我....”Bucky摇摆臀部，菊穴一张一合想要吐出珠子却被人的手指按压住，只能任由粘膜反复吞吐后衔着圆物被迫撑开，他小声呻吟着吃下更多的珠子，其中一颗恰恰顶在敏感点激的阴茎一颤，前端流出透明的淫液。

Steve把前六颗珠子顺利塞入体内后，从紧缩的穴口处已经看不到珠子的痕迹，只有一条细线延伸出来，串联着另外三颗直径更大的圆珠，他坏心眼的用手指在褶皱处打圈，Bucky的穴口立刻被挑逗的敏感缩张，不时露出粉色的内壁和紧夹着的细线。

“看来还想吃呢....”Steve把余下串珠径直往里塞，到最后一颗时却没能将其完整吞入，圆物硬生生的卡在了穴口，一半吃进体内，一半还留在外面，他装作苦恼的语气转动着半露在外的珠子说道，“要不要把最后一颗也喂给你呢？”

“唔嗯......”徘徊在快感与折磨之间的Bucky痛苦的呜叫着，前面的珠子已经挤满了肠道直直顶到前列腺的位置，再加上转动带来的粘膜摩擦，催生出强烈的快感逼的他只能点头。

“那就恭敬不如从命了。”Steve使力硬推，把最后一个串珠也挤入人撑开到极致的后穴，接着开启震动开关，调到最大挡。

“啊啊——”强烈的震动引的Bucky整个人都忍不住快弹了起来，尖叫冲破喉咙完全顾不上什么羞耻，只知道快感一波波袭来，肠壁被震的疼痛，又夹杂着让人崩溃的酥麻，肿胀的性器贴在腹部，兀自抖动，他现在太想要释放，太想要那根肉棒来捅一桶屁股洞。

Steve把浑身颤抖不停的Bucky翻过身，眼前的男人像只可怜的小鹿，湿漉漉的蓝眼睛一片迷离，双唇因为溢出的唾液弄的湿润不堪，吐出的话语哑的像是在啜泣：

“Steve.......求求你.....操我......让我.....射出来........”

“怪不得你丈夫管不住你....一天到晚这样到处勾引人....”Steve眸色一暗，扛起人的双腿到肩头，掰开白嫩的屁股，把塞在里面大珠子抽了两颗出来，腾出些空间后，抱住对方的腰对着缝隙就顶了进去。龟头一触碰到又湿又软的穴口就一下子失去了自制力，用力的一撞，扑哧一声，肠液混着润滑剂喷出。

“哈.......”被粗大强壮的肉棒彻底填满的美妙滋味让Bucky激动的低叫，小穴本能的缩紧不愿肉棒离开，肠壁贪婪的蠕动，把肉棒往里面挽留。

这吸力让Steve更为性奋，他加大力度挺动腰部把肉棒送到人体内的最深处，顶着珠子不断震动着对方前列腺，圆珠又随着抽插在人体内胡乱碰撞，双重刺激逼的Bucky浪叫连连。

“Brock操你的时候，你也叫的这么好听么？”说着Steve把两指伸入人的嘴里，夹起软舌摩挲后肆意的拨弄。

“啊......嗯........啊.....”Bucky想说什么，却说不出来，只得任人玩弄，嘴角淌下大量唾液，弄的他下巴、脖子都水光泛滥。

见人这幅放浪样，Steve抽出裹着湿滑唾液的手指，挺腰越发起劲的操起人下面的小嘴，整根抽出，又整根插进，又快又猛的抽送，手急切的抚摸人因汗水而湿滑的肌肤，双手像是对待女人样震动两块被细绳勒高的乳肉，大力的搓揉拍打。

胸口的敏感点被人用手一一刺激，带来强烈的快感让Bucky饱胀到极点的肉棒发紫欲射。

“啊...Steve....我...我不行了......”

“我操你的小洞爽，还是你男人操你的爽，嗯？”Steve一把握住人性器，拇指堵住马眼。

“不要.....啊.....让我...射出来.....”Bucky难耐的扭动，无法释放的痛楚让他的泪水再次盈满眼眶。

“回答我！”Steve抓紧人的腰部，快速的小幅度摆胯，龟头粗暴顶开被珠子塞满的紧窒肠道，在对方红润的龟头逆流越来越多的淫液时，拼命撞击敏感点。

“是你.......Steve....啊啊啊”

在人松手的下一秒，Bucky就直直的射了出来，肠肉越发绞紧肉棒，痉挛中的肠道让Steve爽得不能自已，把人大腿往两边一按压住，肉棒气势汹汹的继续贯穿高潮中的小穴，粗壮的紫红肉棒不留情捅进人最深处，短时间内对敏感点狂风暴雨般的侵袭让Bucky再次尖叫着喷出精液，干到那里再次痉挛后，Steve一个挺入，用滚烫的精液喂饱了这个不知餍足的小洞。

在床上折腾完，两人又在浴室纠缠了会儿，Steve把Bucky压在墙壁上干到腿软、干到他哭叫着射尿后，开车把人送回了家。

*

到家快接近午夜，Bucky轻推开卧室门，看了眼床上一动不动的人形轮廓，似乎睡得挺安稳。他舒了一口气，刚想解开衣领扣子，“睡着的”男人忽然出声：

“送你回来的那个金发男人是谁?”

“Brock，你没睡？！！”Bucky被人着实吓了一大跳，再加上这质问的语气，话里满是不悦，“我上司，看我工作晚了送我回来，怎么了？”

“真够热情.....”Brock轻笑，眼里却没笑意，他坐起身打开床边的台灯，黑沉沉的眼眸直直盯着对方的眼睛，“这么晚回来，为什么不和我提前说一声？”

“早上不是和你说了加班，你自己没听见。”Bucky和人视线错开，不耐烦的回了句。

“我打了你几次电话也不接，发短信也不回，你非要一天到晚玩失踪来急死我么？！”

“那你把我锁在你身边好了，就不用天天烦心找了！！”

Brock愣了下，他没想到对方会那么说，沉默了几秒后，皱眉揉了揉发胀的太阳穴开口道：

“时间不早了，你该睡了。”

看着Brock落寞的关灯钻回被窝，Bucky突然意识到自己说过头了，但是倔强的他也不愿让步认错，咬了咬唇抱起毛毯走到门边，对着空气说了句“我去睡沙发”后随手关上了门。

那晚，隔着门的俩人都一夜未眠。

  
——TBC——


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *叉骨惩罚吧唧时间到！ 我写着写着就走了点极端和黑化，其实叉叔是好人！
> 
> *这是AU 绝对的OOC 为肉而肉的三俗文
> 
> *R-18 含有捆绑、道具、双龙、鞭笞等SM play

Bucky喝醉了。

这是他和Brock半吵半冷战的一个月来，第一次喝的这么烂醉如泥的回家，醉到看着Brock都认不出是自家丈夫，还嬉皮笑脸的出言调戏：

“哎呦，这谁家男人苦着张脸啊，你老婆和其他男人跑了吗，哈哈哈哈”

Brock眼角轻微抽搐了下，他抬手扶住东倒西歪的男人往卧室方向走，一路还得忍受耳边的唧唧歪歪：

“那你肯定和我家那个老男人一样....床上功夫不到位啊！操起来就知道俩体位，每次还都不换样......谁受的了，你说是不是？”

“..........”

“不像那个Steve Rogers...真他妈是器大活好玩法多.....真是被他那些道具折腾又痛又爽......老兄，要不要下次介绍给你试试？”

“不用了。”Brock几乎是从后牙槽里挤出这三个字，他面色铁青的把人用力摔在床上，Bucky怪叫一声，嘴巴依然不停说着刺激人的话，Brock的脸彻底阴沉下来。

看来某人是该要为自己的言行好好承担后果了。

*

Bucky在久违的宿醉感中醒来，他慢慢睁开眼，太阳穴的胀痛让他缓了很久才集中焦距，待看清眼前时，他有些纳闷：

诶？这个好像不是我家天花板啊，纹路有些不太对？

等下！

这不是地板么？！！

此刻Bucky才意识到，自己压根就没躺在床上，而是被人全身赤裸的绑在了椅子上。他的头塞在椅背和椅面中间的巨大缝隙里，手脚分别捆在四根椅脚上，后半身有大半露在椅垫之外，臀部因身体前倾而高高翘起，毫无保留的露出私处，简直就是一副等着被人蹂躏的姿势。

“What the fuck!!”Bucky开始挣扎，左右扭动，弄的椅子不断刮擦地板发出难听的嘎吱声。

“别折腾了，Winter”一直坐在床沿看着人的Brock站起身走到Bucky面前，抬手轻拍对方的脸颊，“我们今天来点有情趣的新玩法，怎么样？”

Bucky难以置信的眨了眨眼，Brock Rumlow这个从来不懂浪漫的人居然有天会想玩情趣？虽然不知道对方到底受什么刺激会有所转变，但内心对人口中的“新玩法”还颇有期待，随即消停下来。

“好吧.....”

Brock一听人答应下来，扬了扬嘴角，眼里闪过一丝戏虐。他从工具包里拿出一根鞭子，缓缓的展开，凌空抽打了一下。“那就先试试这个，怎么样？”说罢挥动手腕，随着破空声甩在人挺翘的臀部，立刻留下一道红痕。

“哇啊！.. ”鞭子甩到屁股带来的火辣辣刺激到Bucky所有的神经，隐隐还带出一些奇异的瘙痒，不确定是不是真的喜欢这样的接触，他的身体下意识挣扎扭动，却不想被对方又是抽打了一下，痛的他破口大骂，“操，Brock，你就不能轻点么？!!!”

“重才爽，不是么？”Brock甩动了下鞭子，再是用力一抽，“啪”的一声脆响，又挟着一道红痕从人的臀部飞出，第三条血红蜈蚣似的痕迹慢慢在Bucky麦色的肌肤上涨大。鞭子又陆陆续续落在人的背部、肩部，红肿的痕迹随着背肌颤动而起伏,看起来十分诱人。

“唔...”Bucky咬牙忍住一道道抽打到身上的痛楚，等到一轮鞭笞结束之后，大口的吸着气去习惯皮肤肿胀过后越发难忍的瘙痒。他没想到对方会打的那么狠，简直就是借着情趣名义来宣泄情绪。然而，更让他想不到的是，疲软的下身对此居然有了反应，羞耻的半勃起抵着椅面。

像是注意到了这点，Brock弯腰嘴贴到人耳边，附耳的热气吹得Bucky耳尖泛红，“果然有感觉了，是吧？”

Brock拿起水杯，洒了些水在人红条凸起的后背上稍微降一下温度后，再次拎起藤鞭让鞭尾垂挂在对方的前面，向后用力拖动鞭子甩起劈头盖脸对着后背一下下的抽打下去，力道时轻时重，不断变换着角度。

Bucky只感觉这耳边哗哗作响，鞭尾不断掠过身体，仿佛整个身体都被包在里面，冷水消散了不少之前的痛楚，快感变得更为明显，一次次从混杂着汗水和血腥味的皮鞭下渗透入肌肤，完全变硬的阴茎渴求更多的滴出淫水。

Brock眯眼看着亢奋起来的男人，没有急着照顾人的欲望，而是把鞭子弯折些，粗糙的鞭梢划过人在椅面上微微挺起的胸口，逗弄着粉嫩的乳尖，引来Bucky的一阵颤栗。他接着走到人身后，鞭身伸入满是红痕的臀肉间摩擦起后穴，可爱的褶皱略微撑开，低头仔细看都能看到里面媚色的肠肉呼吸着欢迎自己，往下慢慢移到会阴处，鞭梢顶了顶人勃起的肉棒，满意的从对方嘴里听到一句绵软的呻吟。

“那个Steve Rogers有对你这样么？嗯？”

“没....没有”Bucky干渴的喉咙艰难的吞咽着唾液，舌尖舔着已是一片殷红的唇。

“还说没有？Steve Rogers不是器大活好玩法多么？我不是只会那两种体位没法让你爽么？”Brock抬起手腕用鞭子抵上人下颚，幽深的眼眸望入人眼底，“昨晚你醉酒说的话，我可是一字一句都记着呢，我亲爱的Winter。”

对方的话似乎让Bucky忆起了什么，他一下子变得窘迫起来，脸变得通红。

“Brock，对不起，我错了，我不该那么说...其实我...”

“其实你，”Brock出言打断了人的话，“之所以找其他的男人，就是因为我没法满足你的肉欲不是么？那就借这次机会，让我好好表现下。”

没再给人更多时间解释道歉，Brock放开折叠起来的鞭子，对着Bucky挺翘的乳头“啪”的一声抽了上去，伴着人一声痛呼，柔嫩的乳肉瞬间绽开血花。他继续轮流对着两边抽了几次直到胸口两点血迹斑斑才停手。

“呜...Brock.....我错了.....别打了......”Bucky皱着脸乞求着，Brock似乎对此并不为所动，垂下鞭子到人肩头一路慢慢的爱抚到后背，诡异的动作让Bucky吓得止了声，安静的只剩下自己粗重的呼吸声和对方移动的脚步声。

突然，Brock抬手哗的甩鞭打破沉寂，对着人后穴就是一记，抽的Bucky几乎快从椅子上跳起，接着每轮一圈鞭梢除了抽打臀缝外，都会触及人的阴茎带动身下两个下垂的囊袋，这让Bucky逐渐对疼痛有些麻木了的身体从下的蔓延出更多的快感，无法压抑的呻吟断断续续的从他嘴里溢出，终于在欲火燃烧到极限时发泄了出来。

“光抽这几个地方就让你爽成这样了？”看着从椅子上颤抖的射出精液的Bucky，Brock掰开人的臀瓣，肉穴一收一缩似乎泛着水光，手指插入抠挖出些肠液在指尖搓捏，“连这里都性奋的淌水，我的宝贝儿真是骚啊。”

Bucky颤抖了下，他第一次听到对方用如此粗俗的词，非但不反感，反而让他有着莫名的性奋，在人用手指给穴口扩张完，Bucky便急不可耐的开口，“Brock....快点....操进来.....”

“不急，听说你喜欢用道具，先给你小嘴喂这个.....”Brock边说，边拿出一根黑色橡胶按摩棒，抵在人后穴处磨蹭了下后，硕大的棒头就顶着褶皱插了进去，一下子捅开人肠壁直接狠狠戳入到里面。

Bucky喘息着挺直身体，插入的按摩棒比想象中的尺寸大的多，凹凸的纹路随着震动研磨过敏感点，弄的肠壁一阵阵紧缩把异物吞的更深。

“后面还挺能吃......前面也让你舒服下。”Brock看眼人差不多吃掉三分之二按摩棒的屁股洞，拿出另一根一段封闭的龟头按摩器套在人疲软的肉棒上，开启震动，道具内的空气一点点的排空到真空，内部逐渐产生强烈的吸吮力，把人的肉棒一下子整根吸实，无数须状触头在顶部震蛋的震动下，开始不停地颤动对方的茎身。

“啊....啊...嗯....”强烈的快感让Bucky不由自主发出的呻吟带着酥软的鼻音，套在阴茎上和插在屁股里的两个道具不停给他做着口交和肛交，激烈的程度绝对让人不超过五分钟就射出来，可是这龟头按摩套没有开口，性器只能憋紫肿大却发泄不了丝毫，Bucky难受极了，知道对方在变着法惩罚自己，只得压着嗓子对着人哀求：

“Brock.....我真的....嗯.....错了...我不会再找他了......”

“你没错。这都是肉欲驱使，我只想让你知道，你男人也可以让你爽罢了。”

Brock的视线从人身前移到身后，后穴里挤出的淫水多的都快湿润棒柄，情色的让人移不开眼，他舔了舔干燥的唇瓣忍住立刻操入这张小嘴的冲动，把震动的开关直接调到最大挡。

“呜....停下来......求求你...啊啊！！”带着哭腔的痛苦呻吟从Bucky嘴里溢出，突然剧烈起来的震动让欲望倾泻而出却又被生生逼回，逆流的精液烧灼着尿道，他挣扎着扭动起来。

感觉让人也吃够了苦头，Brock拿下束缚住人肉棒的套子，趁他还在高潮不断抽搐的喷射，已硬挺的肉棒直接和按摩棒一起双龙入穴，把Bucky的后穴硬生生撑开成一个更大的肉洞，火热的温度让俩人同时爽的叫了出来。

Bucky紧缩的肠肉依然具有弹性的裹住塞入的异物，压迫着Brock的龟头逼他不断往前操到前列腺位置，狠戾的碾压后全根抽出，再全根干入，肠液和润滑剂混成一起被两根“肉棒”带出又带入，他奋力摆胯，着魔似的不把人这个吸死人的小洞捅穿不罢休。

“操....Winter........”

“Brock.....哈.......这里.....嗯....好......唔嗯......”对方的撞击猛得让Bucky喉间都发不出句完整的话，浑身酸痛无比，但发麻的后穴因为每次操入而流出更多的淫水，身下射过两次的茎身又精神起来。

“喜欢是吧....那就多吃点......嗯....”Brock喘息着，兴致上来拿起鞭子对着这具扭动的躯体又抽了上去，不断落在人汗湿的后颈、颤抖的肩膀和已满是红痕的后背上，越是用力抽，下面把他咬的越紧，胯部继续顶撞在Bucky高翘的屁股上，身下两个胀鼓的囊袋啪啪啪猛力拍打着人红肿的臀肉，每一下都剧烈的几乎快把椅子掀翻，手上甩动一下子鞭子圈住人脖子，手臂用力勒紧。

脖颈收紧的鞭子让Bucky难以呼吸，眼角淌下生理性的泪水，因缺氧带来的眩晕让他的脑中产生奇妙的幻觉，似乎所有感知全部集中在淫水四溅的结合处，那根嵌在屁股里的肉棒进进出出，带来的快感不断放大，兴奋感迅速高涨起来，胯下的肉棒抖动着挤出更多淫液。

“Brock....我.....啊.....”

Brock在人失去意识前迅速扯掉脖颈的鞭子扔到一边，双手捏住对方的两瓣臀肉，手指深掐入肉中，借着Bucky高潮势头加快在人体内的抽送，一次比一次的迅猛，把人五脏六腑都要撞烂般侵犯着身下的身体，挺送了十几下后再也忍不住，感觉是积累了好几个小高潮，才把所有滚烫的精液都灌了进了身体，几乎是同时，Bucky尖叫着第三次发泄出那些已经稀薄了不少的精液，之后整个人像散了架般瘫软在了椅子上。

*

事后Brock又变回了那个包容Bucky，疼Bucky的好好先生，而“爽到骨子里”的Bucky则在床上整整躺了三天。

 

 

——TBC——


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * 叉骨叔总是爱给人带很多“意外惊喜”。第一次尝试让大盾叉骨共同食用美味的吧唧，原本打算来点粗暴点的竞争play，结果还是不知不觉写的温柔和谐了些XD
> 
> *这是AU 绝对的OOC 为肉而肉的三俗文
> 
> *NC-17 3p，口交、双龙

自那次“惩罚性爱”之后，Bucky没再主动联系过Steve，拒绝了对方好几次约炮。一方面他的愧疚感到了MAX峰值，另一方面他发现自家男人也爱玩起了花样和技巧——Brock会让他穿着情趣内衣做饭，然后在互相撩拨的喘息中把他压在料理台；Brock会把他蒙住双眼绑在床上，用一张含着冰块的嘴弄的他神魂颠倒、哭着求饶；Brock会在他上班前，给他屁股里塞个电动肛塞，等下班回来用滚烫的欲望去填满那早已湿透的地方.......

上帝啊，Bucky时常暗自感叹，自己的出轨唤醒了Brock沉睡已久的另一重人格了呢？还是Brock为了满足自己而临时学的呢？他对此百思不得其解。

不过，Bucky并不知道，让他更大跌眼镜的事还在后头。

 

休息日的一大早，门铃声响起，Bucky应声开门。看到来人他先是愣了一秒，随即抬手用力想关上门。

“Bucky！！”Steve一脚卡住门缝，肩膀顶住门不让他关。

“你想让Brock听到么？”Bucky朝大喊他名字的人瞪了眼，压低声线，手上的力道不减，“快点给我回去！我们已经结束了，别犯傻了！”

“你听我解释！不是你想的那样....”Steve边说身体边继续往里挤。

就在两人在门前僵持不下时，Brock叼着个烟从房间里走了出来，他越过Bucky的肩头看了眼金发蓝眼的男人，吐出烟圈淡淡的开口道：

“James，让他进来。”

听到丈夫的声音，Bucky绝望地翻了个白眼，低声骂了句“Oh,Fuck me”后转过头：

“Brock，.我发誓....他这次来和我完全没关系....我没有联系过他，相信我，我真的没有....”

“我知道你没有....”Brock不以为然的打断人的话，眼神从进门的Steve重新落到Bucky身上，“是我让他来的。”

“What?!!!”Bucky的大脑停摆了一秒，自己出现幻听了么？

“是我让他来的...”见人呆愣住，Brock又重复了一遍，他深深吸了口烟缓缓呼出，“我觉得，我们三个有必要好好谈一谈。”

Bucky分明看到了烟雾中的那双黑色眼睛狡黠地眨了眨。

 

如果这是“好好谈一谈的”含义，Bucky真希望他妈的多来谈几次。

他全身赤裸的坐在床沿，后背紧贴着Steve，紧到都能感觉到人健硕的胸肌起伏和喷洒在肩头的呼吸。金发男人的双手在他上身肆意的游走，肌肤在撩拨的指尖泛红发烫。而他的下身同样经历着难耐的热度，Brock正跪在他腿间轻晃着脑袋吞吐他的阴茎，湿热的口腔裹住茎身，舌头熟练的舔舐过敏感处引来他的阵阵颤栗。

“God....”Bucky喘息着，Brock娴熟的口活让他爽的不行，他汗湿的手掌插入在胯间的人黑发中，每次龟头深入到紧致的喉口，五指都不由自主的收紧，“你们到底怎么想的...这叫谈一谈？”

唯一能张嘴回答的Steve只是笑了笑，随即就用一个舌吻堵住了Bucky的唇，含混着湿粘的呻吟，两条软舌在彼此的口腔中不停的纠缠，Steve的手顺势滑入对方的臀缝，手指在熟悉的后穴里扩张、翻搅。

Brock抬眼，看到侧头与Steve吻得难解难分的Bucky，眉间细不可察地蹙了蹙，他吐出硬挺又湿亮的阴茎，舌尖从龟头下滑一路沿着茎身舔到根部，轮流含住两颗饱胀的囊袋吸吮，接着再回到那已经大张着直淌体液的马眼。他太清楚让这具身体高潮的小技巧，手指摸到的会阴处小力的刮擦同时，缩起腮帮子用力一吸....

“Fuck...!!”Bucky贴着Steve的唇发出一声低吼，精液不可遏制的喷涌而出，来不及退出的热流大部分都灌入了Brock的嘴里，有几股都溅到了人的脸上。这让Bucky窘迫不已，因为他知道Brock在替他口交时不爱吃精和颜射，有次为此还发了脾气。不过奇怪的是，今天的Brock表现得毫不介意，不但没去抹掉沾在脸上的白浊，还像是在证明什么似的当着他和Steve的面把精液给全数咽了下去。

“人总是会变的，不是么...”Brock笑着站起，深陷的眼窝边缘露出淡淡的笑纹，他伸手拉起Bucky摸上人的臀肉，手指插入小穴发出噗嗤一声，“宝贝儿，你都已经那么湿了....”他抽出手指，两指拉开，指间挂着一丝透明的粘液。

“他的屁股总那么敏感，手指插几下就都是水，和女人一样...”Steve跟着站起，掰开Bucky的臀瓣，抬手对着白嫩的臀肉就是两记响亮的掌掴，“你说是不是，Bucky?”

“唔！！”Bucky吃痛的闷哼出了声，眼泪差点涌了出来，咬牙缓过屁股上火辣辣的疼，红着脸开口，“你们.....要操就快点，啰嗦什么！”

Brock和Steve两人不约而同的笑了。鉴于一直以来和Bucky不戴套做爱的习惯，他们也没再磨蹭什么。Steve撸动几下硬挺的阴茎后握住，将龟头塞入那诱人的小洞，等差不多大半茎身没入，他扣紧人的腰部开始挺动，由浅入深不断往里顶直到全根可以顺利的插入。几乎没有给Bucky太多喘息的机会，金发男人全根再次退出后，摆动胯部快速的抽送起来。

“啊.....啊.......哈....”Bucky急促的喘息着，他的身体随着那根肉棒一次次的插入、拔出不停的前后晃动，明明踩在地板上的双腿却总觉得站不稳，膝盖都打着颤，他不自觉的身体前倾，把重心移到眼前的Brock上，顺势送上自己的唇瓣，唾液交换间，发出令人羞耻的啧啧声，男人嘴里淡淡的烟味和空气里强烈的荷尔蒙气味让他迷醉的眯起眼。

“后面一被操，就会露出这样下流的表情啊....”看着眼前人绯红的脸颊上失焦的眼神，Brock黑色的双眸里情欲翻涌，他重重地咬了一口Bucky的下唇，满意的听到对方混含了不满和欲拒还迎的呜咽，他继续不罢休的沿着人的脖颈向下舔吻，舌头抵上左胸小巧的乳粒，绕着乳晕舔弄一圈张嘴含住，“嗯.....而且乳头也特别敏感....”

“我知道....”Steve伸手捏住另一边的乳头，把软软的凸起在指间揉搓、指甲掐入嫩肉留下情色的半月牙痕迹，“以前光玩这里，Bucky的内裤就湿的一塌糊涂了...”说着，Steve换了个角度捣进人淫湿不堪的小洞里，反复碾压过让人颤抖不已的敏感地带，逼的Bucky止不住的大声呻吟：

“唔嗯......不要....哈......啊....啊啊.......”

Brock用牙齿叼着肿大如小葡萄的乳头，含糊开口，“每次都那么说，可为什么你的屁股和老二都会性奋的流那么多水呢，嗯？”他一把握住Bucky那根高高竖起的阴茎，坏心眼的弹了下人淌着体液的龟头后上下撸动起来，时不时用手指刮弄囊袋处撑开的褶皱。

乳尖、阴茎、后穴这三处地方被两人同时侵犯，巨大的快感如奔涌的潮水将Bucky淹没， 很快，他就尖叫着再次发泄了出来。Brock和Steve快速的交换了个眼神，Steve把肿胀欲射的肉棒从人屁股里拔出，这让Bucky原本充实的后穴变得格外空虚，感觉自己的灵魂也仿佛被抽了出去，浑身异常的难受，不过没等他说出不满，Brock就猛地把他压进床垫，两条长腿被抬高压在胸前，Bucky期待的睁大眼，看着男人气势汹汹的把同样尺寸不小、热度烫人的肉棒捅了进来。

新一轮激烈的抽插开始了。Brock不放过撞击任何能让身下人剧烈颤抖的敏感点，他对这具淫荡又诱人的肉体实在太过熟悉，稍微对着前列腺那处的凸起连续几次戳顶，就能让人全线崩溃。不知为何，每每看到对方露出一副受人欺辱的表情，Brock就越加操干的起劲，就像现在——Bucky的发丝被汗水浸透粘在额头和眉间，绯红的面颊上挂满泪痕，泪水蓄满泛红的眼眶，那张被吸吮到红肿的双唇间不断泻出酥软的媚叫。

“Brock.....呜嗯.......好棒....哈.......啊啊”

“操....Winter....你他妈要弄死我啊....”

每一次与人对视，都让Brock的欲望抑制不住的胀大一分，而对方的肠肉也像是不自觉讨好自己似的，紧咬着肉棒不放，全根操入操出间，连喷溅而出的淫水都被插成了乳沫，沾得Bucky两片白嫩的臀瓣一片白浊。

 

“下面的嘴吃了，也别忘了上面......”

在一边看得欲火难耐的Steve喘息着开口，在Brock侧着抬起Bucky的一条腿操弄时，他跪到Bucky头边，握住茎身把龟头拍打在人的脸上，甩出点点体液。

已经完全沦陷在情欲中的Bucky，一闻嗅到男人性器的咸腥味，条件反射的伸出舌头想去舔弄。

“全给你....Bucky.. ”Steve性奋的把龟头送到人口中，对方火烫的舌立刻缠上他的肉棒，令他舒服地呻吟出声。

“嗯....”Bucky激情的呼出灼烫的鼻息，舌尖迫不及待的沿着茎身上浮起的血管舔舐，情醉的张嘴含上肉棒前端用力的吸吮套弄。

“你的嘴真舒服........”Steve浑身的肌肉性奋的浮动，视线在人吞吐的殷红唇瓣和肉棒进出的大腿间来回移动，“两边都是.....嗯......”

“哈.....”Bucky吐出肉棒喘一口气，一小撮闪亮的唾液从他的唇角滴下来，刚好落在Steve的龟头上，Bucky又凑近性器用舌面舔弄濡湿的顶端。

原本只是无心的一个小动作，却让另外两个男人看出了一抹噬魂的情色，两人几乎同时亢奋的兽性大发，更加肆意侵犯这两张销魂的小嘴。

上下两处都被人塞满的快感让Bucky如暴风雨中的树叶剧烈的颤抖，空气中浓郁的荷尔蒙再一次把他推过欲望的悬崖，强烈的高潮让他脑中空白一片，只知道用麻木的下体和舌头取悦对方。没几分钟，他手中那根炙热一抖一抖的从马眼喷出浓烫的精液，Steve按住他后脑压向胯部，把正在射精的肉棒顶入喉口。

“唔嗯...”Bucky含着强烈跳动的肉棒，滚烫的精液不停涌入，他努力的吞下这些浓稠的液体，但仍有许多从嘴角淌了出来。

而Brock喷出的精液全都射入他痉挛的肠道，Bucky在吞着Steve肉棒的情况下，闭眼享受一股股热流冲刷肠壁的震荡。他软绵绵的倒在床上，然而还没休息片刻就被人再次拉起。

“这里....已经相当松了...”Brock把神情有些恍惚的Bucky以把尿的姿势抱到腿上，两指撑开完全操肿、正汩汩流出精液的的小穴，“要一起来么，Rogers?”

Steve眼睛紧盯着Bucky糜烂的肉洞，舔了舔干燥的唇瓣。

“当然....”

 

两根肉棒操入后穴的那一刻，Bucky终于知道什么叫欲仙欲死。刚开始会有肿胀撕裂的痛感，但当他适应了两根肉棒的凶猛进攻之后，一种难以言喻的快感逐渐充斥全身，被反复操软、操松的甬道被两根肉棒填得满满的，内壁的每一处都得到了充分的摩擦，顶到深处时两根肉棒几乎同时撞击到令他癫狂的敏感点上，他喊叫的哭声不断拔高，直到嗓子嘶哑到喊不出半句话；他意识浑浑噩噩，但能听到耳边两人不断情动的唤着他与他们专属的爱称，“Bucky..”，“Winter..”，能感觉得到贴上肌肤的每一次抚摸、每一次吸吮和亲吻；他身上每一处的毛孔被汗水浸透，又仿佛有着呼吸般大张嘴，把周围湿热的气息不断吸进去。

潮热、高潮、精液....这个过程在三人之间不断重复着，却又不断刷新着彼此的感知。

 

等到全部都精疲力竭透了，他们才停歇下来躺倒在床上。三个人喘了半天的气，你看看我，我看看你，突然爆发出一阵笑声。

“你们到底是怎么想的啊？”Bucky笑着锤了右手边的黑发男人胸口。

“说实话...”Brock擦去眼角笑出的眼泪，“一时冲动的念头罢了。”

“当时他和我说的时候，我都惊呆了...”Steve做了个夸张的O型嘴。

Bucky给左边的金发男人也来了一拳，满足的看着人受伤的捂胸口后开口：

“那我们下次什么时候能再‘谈一谈’？”

 

———END———


End file.
